To compare the effect of gemfibrozil to n-3 fatty acids in the treatment of type III hyperlipidemia. Both treatments are effective, although the experience with fish oils is limited to a small number of patients. The efficacy of the 2 treatments has not been compared, and it is also unknown if the combination of gemfibrozil and fish oils is more effective than either alone. Fish oils and gemfibrozil may both have beneficial effects on blood clotting; this will be addressed with results of blood lipid analyses and mechanisms by which they work